Kiss
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: This is my take on Willow and Kennedy's third kiss. Takes place between "The Killer in Me" and "First Date". Please rr!


Author's note: Ok so I was in my room, like I usually am, and I kept thinking about what happened between _The Killer In Me _and _First Date. _I have read several different takes on what could have happen. My favorite probably being strange1's. So, I figured I'd write one. Plus, I always thought in that time the other potentials were gone they would have gotten to know each other.

"I brought you some tea." Kennedy said, lying the hot cup she was carrying down beside Willow's laptop.

"Thanks." She replied, not even looking up at the younger women from her computer screen.

Kennedy, feeling a little defeated by what she felt was lack of interest, sat down on the corner of Willow's bed. "So, about yesterday…" She trailed off, hoping the red haired women would cut in. When she didn't, she continued, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard. I just wanted you to know that." She stood up and was halfway through the door when Willow spoke up.

"Kennedy, wait…"

She couldn't help but feel happy. She loved the women's voice. She was perfect in Kennedy's eyes. "Ok…"

"I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this."

Kennedy's heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was going to cry. She was scared that Willow would never want to talk to her again. "Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll leave you alone then."

Willow realizing what Kennedy thought she meant. She reached out and grabbed the girl's hand to keep her from leaving. "No, no. Not doing each…I mean talking to each other. I mean me being so distant from you."

"Oh." Kennedy said, acting less excited then she was to hear it

"I'm defiantly not sorry we kissed 'cause that was great. You know before me becoming…anyway, I'm not sorry."

"It was really great?" Kennedy was now showing her true excitement.

"Yes." Willow said, not giving it a second thought. There was a moment of silence and them just looking into each other. "So um…you wanna go some place with me?" She asked the question while never breaking eye contact.

"I'd go anywhere with you."

Willow smiled at her and pulled her with her down the stairs and out the front door.

"I can show you the town." Willow said. She was still holding Kennedy's hand as they walked down the street.

"I would like that. So, you grew up here?"

"Lived here my whole life."

"Wow. A whole life on a Hellmouth. Don't think I could have dealt."

"It really wasn't hard. I mean me and Xander didn't even know about the baddies until Buffy showed up and when she did that's when we began helping her."

"Is that when you became a witch?"

"No, actually I didn't perform my first spell until Buffy's then boyfriend lost his soul and I had to put it back in him. It kinda progressed from there. I didn't get real good with it until college. More like when I met…Tara." The sadness came back as she remembered her beautiful lover. The sadness was postponed by Kennedy tightening her hold on Willow's hand and smiling at her.

"Tara was a witch too?"

"Yeah, she was really powerful."

"Was she hot?"

Willow giggled at the silly question. Kennedy always seemed to catch her off guard. "Yeah, she was really hot. She was blonde and very curvy. She had a great smile and the cutest little laugh."

"Sounds hot to me." They smiled at each other and then Willow walked into a what appeared to be a coffee shop. "Will, what is this place?"

"The Espresso Pump. It's great, trust me."

"Ok." They sat at a table ad got some coffee.

"Ok, we've heard about Tara, now I want to hear about you. You got all avoid-y after you mentioned that your house has wings, so now you must tell me why."

"Well, it's probably because I hate where I came from. I hate my father and his money. It's just, my entire life I've gotten what I've wanted."

"Oh now that sounds like torture." Willow teased.

"It was. My father and step-mom never paid any attention to me. Probably the reason for all those women." Willow gave her a curious look. She continued quickly, "I guess the money just reminds me of the bad stuff." She took a sip of coffee.

"Like what stuff?"

"Like when I was six my mom died. We moved to London. Which wasn't all bad because that's where I met my Watcher. My father remarried and had my sister, another horror in and of itself. It's just seems like without the money thing would have been better. Ok, enough of screwed up Kennedy land."

"I like Kennedy land." Willow said as she reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"So what about you?"

"I was born here. I grew up here. Buffy moved here when I was 16. We fought evil. In college I realized I was gay. That's pretty much the whole mundane experience that is my life."

"Not so mundane." They smiled and continued talking.

About twenty minutes later they walked out the side of the Pump, still hand in hand.

"What's this place? Seems kinda rundown." She asked pointing at the Magic Box.

"That was Anya and Giles' magic shop. It was Scooby central for awhile. You know, until I went all Big Bad Willow and destroyed it."

"Still can't believe you were evil."

"Yeah, it's kinda a lot to swallow." They continued to walk and talk about their lives then Willow stopped in front of a house.

"What is it?"

"This is my parents' house. Come on, they're not here." She guided her to the side of the house and up to the balcony. She used a little hocus pocus to unlock the door and then opened it.

"So is this your room?" She snickered at the stuffed animals.

"Yes and shut up I was kinda a spaz in high school."

"High school? You had stuffed animals in high school?" She now laughed completely.

"Shut up." She said as she sat on her bed. Kennedy sat in the desk chair and looked at the fish tank.

"There are no fish in your tank."

"Well that's partially because I don't live here and partially because Angel killed them when he was evil."

"Buffy's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yep, he killed them and then left them for me in an envelope on the bed."

"Yeah see that's kinda creepy."

"You have no idea."

She looked out the window and then back at Willow. "It's getting dark we better head back to the house." She stood up and started to the door. Willow didn't follow. "You coming?"

"Yeah." She sighed and followed Kennedy out the door, locking it behind her.

When they got home, they headed upstairs quietly because Buffy was asleep on the couch. They entered Willow's room much like they had the other night.

"Hey, how about I take the floor? You can have your bed again."

"Yeah , thanks." Willow wandered why Kennedy was acting so distant. She had barely looked directly at her the whole walk home. She crawled into bed and watched Kennedy lay down and roll over.

"Night," was all she said.

"Night." Willow answered.

The next thing Kennedy knew Willow was laying behind her and had her arms wrapped around her. Kennedy rolled around and was caught off guard by Willow's lips against hers. She then slid her tongue into Kennedy mouth. Kennedy did the same. They let the kiss linger for a few minutes, then they both pulled away to catch their breath.

"What was that for?" Kennedy asked, breathless.

"I guess I just got sick of waiting for you to do it." She kissed her again and then snuggled up against Kennedy. They both soon fell asleep.

THE END

End note: I know it kind of drags on, but I wanted to show the whole event that was playing in my head. Almost every detail that could have happened.


End file.
